Leona Vasquez
|birth date= |height=4'9"@Milkpunchart on Twitter: Made some h2o report cards mostly as a way to officially canonize their measurements and likes/dislikes |weight=122 lbs |likes= * Nerding out * Literary analysis |dislikes= * Anime elitists * Bullies |status=Alive |affiliation=Freedom Academy |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} Leona Vasquez is a character featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. She is known as the Super High School Level Mangaka. Gallery :For more images of Leona, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and Leona Vasquez/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Leona is a short, chubby girl with pale skin. She has curly brown hair, tied into a pony tail. She has a round face and ever-present dimples on both cheeks. Leona wears a pink jacket with a heart insignia on the left breast over a pink and white sailor uniform. The jacket has purple bows on the shoulders, and seems to be too big for her, as it covers her hands and goes past her purple skirt. She wears long socks with pink stripes along with pink shoes. In her hair and on her face, she wears various clips and stickers, similar to the Decora fashion style which arose in , Japan. Personality Leona is very excitable, and passionate about her interests. She loves anime and manga of all times, and enjoys getting in passionate discussions about her favorites. She tends to be a bit close-minded, and doesn't think much outside of the here and now. This can make her seem materialistic and self-centered without her even realizing it. Despite this accidental selfishness. She claims to love pretty boys, just like the ones in romance manga. The death of Kokona Tamashiro greatly affects Leona in the Killing Game, with her death being her main motivation of escaping with anyone else that she can escape with. History Early Life Leona took an interest in manga when she was in middle school, where she started drawing out her own stories, mostly about love and romance. She began to publish her own work at around age 13''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 9. She eventually became famous due to how masterful her works were despite being so young. Killing Game During the first case in Chapter 1, August Clarke, who had just murdered Marie Filliet and thrown her in the aquarium, hid in the office, where he found a horror manga Leona had been working on since the start of the Killing Game. He uses the pages to dry himself off, which completely ruins them, devastating Leona. In Chapter 2, Maya Canzanilla can participate in a free time event with Leona and Kokona Tamashiro in which Leona confesses that she identifies as a lesbian. This is hinted at in previous events with Leona in which she says she has begun to feel romantic attraction towards females, specifically Kokona''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 3. During Chapter 3, Kokona slips a note under Leona's door, explaining that she plans to kill Chet Perez using a hammer she found in the storage room. Kerokuma had previously revealed the motive of allowing the next killer to escape with one person of their choosing, and Kokona says that she plans to take Leona with her. Leona attempts to stop her, searching the area for Kokona, but is unable to find her. Four Kaiden soon gathers everyone in the nurse’s office, with Leona being the last to enter. After spotting Kokona's body on one of the infirmary beds, Leona breaks down in tears. Surprisingly to her, and many of the other participants such as Four, Ash Sivale attempts to comfort Leona, allowing her to cry into his chest as she calms down''Hyper! Danganronpa H20:'' Episode 6. Alternate Fates If Four is incorrectly voted as the killer at the fifth trial as opposed to Ash Sivale, all of the remaining survivors are executed. This ending is dubbed the "Bad End". Creation and Development It was originally planned for Leona and Kokona to be the two victims for the Third Chapter, killed by Tamako as used in the final version of the game. This was later changed when she was decided to live on after Kokona's death, replaced by Chet in the final version of the game.Fanganronpa Wiki: Fanganronpa Interview When designing Leona, Milkpunches wanted to emulate the trend of having a cartoonish looking character. He gave Leona clips in her hair to resemble the Decora fashion trend because he felt that Leona would be into the Harajuku fashion scene. Talent & Abilities Mangaka Trivia * Leona is a fan of the anime and manga series Yoyo’s Strange Journey, a reference to the popular series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo%27s_Bizarre_Adventure JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure].HDRH20 Artbook: HDRH20 Complete Edition References Navigation Category:Female Category:Alive Category: Killing Game Survivors